


Kylo's Monday

by WhiteDemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, What Was I Thinking?, Young Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemon/pseuds/WhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren's Typical Monday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo's Monday

 

"I love you, grandpa".

"I know. Now, be a good boy as always and take me deeper."

Kylo stopped bobbing his head up and down on the Anakin's cock for a sec and grin at him. His red lips swollen from his earlier ministrations.

  
"As you wish".

He said and opened his mouth once again and started to suck it with new vigour.


End file.
